


Until next time partner

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good girls, Smut, i tried haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a smutty one- Shot. I know I’m trashy at smut, but I really one a review on this practice makes perfect right😅🤣. I tried 🤷🏾♀️🥵.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Until next time partner

Beth was ready for this meeting with Rio. Annie had recently convinced her to buy this black leather jacket and matching leather pants and boots for it. 

The girls of course supported her in anything she did so she was more than happy to take their suggestions. Here she was now standing in her full body mirror stunned by her own reflection.

She of course at first thought the outfit was a little out of her comfort zone. But at this moment she couldn’t wait to see Rio’s reaction to it. She looked hot as hell. Her tight black leather pants accentuated her curves perfectly. The plain white low cut tee, exposed her perfectly rounded breasts just enough to tease.and the jacket and boots pulled the whole outfit together.

She fluffed out her red hair and put on some red lip stick and mascara. She would be meeting him there and she was ready to take his breath away.

Good thing Dean had the kids tonight, she really wasn’t in the mood to explain book club to him. She grabbed her keys and purse off the counter and she was out the door. 

She got into her mama van and drove off to meet Rio at the warehouse.

________________________  
As she pulled up to the warehouse, she wasn’t the slightest bit surprised to see rio there waiting for her. She slowly opened the door to her car, wanting to show off her new outfit. She stepped out one heeled boot at a time. 

She watched with amusement as Rio’s dark eyes clouded with lust struggling to keep on his cool mask of indifference on. She felt prideful at that moment it was nice to be on the other end effecting him instead of him effecting her so much.

She walked over to him feeling confident as his graze ran hotly over her body.  
“Take a picture it’ll last longer!”,she said with a wink. He looked up with a smile,”Maybe we should skip the meeting all together and just climb in the back of my Cadillac and fuck.” Rio suggested with a straight face. 

Heat pooled at her center. The idea was a good one bit she wasn’t missing this meeting for anything. When she said they were partners she meant it. 

“Maybe after the meeting.” she said walking ahead into the warehouse. “You got your gun, ma?” He asked as he stood walking speedily beside her. And shit, In a rush to leave the house she had forgot her gun. “Shit ! I left it at home.” She admitted embarrassed. 

“That’s fine, I got us covered, but there shouldn’t be a problem.” She loved how confident he sounded as he spoke the words. As they walked into the large seemingly empty ware house they were greeted by an older man.

He looked like his was in his 50s with graying hair and a suit on. “Good evening Ceasar.” Rio said dapping the man up. “Ahh, it’s a pleasure to see you again Rio. And who’s the beauty at your side?” Ceasar asked curiously.

“She’s my business partner Elizabeth.” Rio responded putting a possessive hand around her waist.

Beth reached out and shook Ceasar’s hand. “Nice to me you Ceasar, and you can call me Beth.” She greeted. 

Ceasar led them to his office and they discussed the arrangement for them to store cars at his many units. 

The meeting was successful. They each told Ceasar good bye as Rio walked her out hand in hand. 

He led her to his black Cadillac and started kissing her hungrily. 

He started trailing kisses down her collarbone as Beth moaned in pleasure.  
She felt him long and hard against her tigh. She moaned louder at the feel of his hard cock against her leg. 

Rio yanked the black Cadillac door open. He climbed inside and pulled Beth on top of him. 

Everything was a frenzy from there. They unclothed each other fast and continued making out bare naked. Beth getting impatient,she began to rub her entrance against his thick velvety dick. And lowered herself on to him. He stretched her out so widely she felt him everywhere.

She had been longing for the fullness that only he brought to her. He began thrusting up into her. Whispering the filthiest tings into her ear. He began hitting a spot that made her cry out. “Ahhh” she moaned. “You like that ma!” He groaned as he hit the spot harder and faster. He reached up and rubbed her clit. 

They both reached their organism at the same times. Beth lifted herself off of his body and grabbed some tissues out of her purse, for them to clean up with. After they had cleaned up, they began re- dressing themselves.

Rio gave Beth a quick peck on the lips just before she climbed out of his car. And God, she knew she would be feeling him tomorrow. “Until next time partner.” He smirked as he climbed into his own seat. 

She smiled back at him. “Until next time.” She said as they drive their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you guys leave constructive criticism in the comments. Also praise would be nice 🔥😊🤩✨


End file.
